


Il Lago e le Stelle

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, Older Characters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis si ammala. Adam lo accompagna a vedere il lago un'ultima volta.





	Il Lago e le Stelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr/gifts).



> Scritta su un plot di Aledbr.

Avevano smesso di combattere da anni, Adam e Frank. Si erano rifugiati ed avevano condotto una vita tranquilla, lontana dagli affari e dalle brutture del mondo. Ma le cose non potevano andare bene per sempre, anche se Adam ci aveva creduto. Dopo vent'anni assieme, quando i capelli si erano fatti bianchi, Frank, il suo Francis, si era ammalato.  
Adam non si era arreso. Aveva fatto avanti e indietro dagli ospedali, rubando i medicinali che servivano al suo amato. Lo aveva aiutato, e quando la malattia aveva costretto a letto Frank, Adam lo aveva accudito. Gli era rimasto sempre accanto, nascosti sotto un tetto con la paura, continua, che un giorno gli sarebbe caduta addosso una bomba.  
Ma non aveva più paura degli Illuminati, adesso. Non aveva paura della Tai Yong Medical, dei Tiranni, delle Triadi cinesi. Aveva paura che la luce della sua vita se ne andasse via, lontano, senza di lui.  
  
Quella sera Frank, con la poca voce che aveva, gli confidò che avrebbe tanto voluto andare al lago poco lontano dal loro rifugio. Adam aveva carezzato dolcemente il suo volto, e aveva annuito, prendendo una coperta.  
"Andiamo, allora."  
Francis si era tirato su per quel poco che poteva, senza sforzarsi troppo, per guardarlo coi suoi occhi grigi, spalancati.  
"Ora?"  
Chiese tossendo.  
"Perché no? Ti porto io."  
Gli aveva risposto il compagno di due anni più giovane. Aveva avvolto con delicatezza il lungo corpo del compagno, ora così leggero, e lo aveva preso in braccio. Aveva aperto la porta con una spallata, e si era incamminato nell'erba umida del crepuscolo per arrivare al piccolo laghetto illuminato dalle lucciole d'estate. Si era seduto con calma, per non fare movimenti bruschi, ed erano rimasti a guardare l'acqua calma, la brezza leggera che muoveva l'erba. Adam lo teneva in braccio, preoccupato che il vento potesse infastidire Francis. Non tollerava più niente, ormai.  
Mentre anche gli insetti della notte iniziavano a cantare, Adam poggiò le labbra tra i capelli lunghi del suo amore, per sussurrargli quanto gli vuole bene, quanto lo ama. Come è tutta la sua vita.  
Continuò a ripeterlo anche quando il respiro abbandonò le labbra di Francis, quando le sue dita lasciarono la presa sulla sua maglia. Continuava a dirlo, a bassa voce, contro i suoi capelli morbidi, mentre le lacrime calde abbandonavano i suoi occhi meccanici. Lo strinse meglio, e lo cullò contro di sé, mentre il vento accarezzava l'erba.  
Lo strinse meglio, il suo Francis. Lo strinse e si sdraiò leggero sulla terra, guardando il cielo imbrunirsi e le prime stelle che si illuminavano nel viola.  
Riattivò l'hud che non vedeva da anni, da momenti lontani fatti di combattimenti a cui aveva rinunciato. Disattivò con un ultimo comando il sistema di rigenerazione, la respirazione artificiale, la circolazione del sangue.  
E mentre aspettava che la fine arrivasse, strinse meglio contro di sé il suo Francis, le stelle che brillavano più sicure nel cielo.


End file.
